


After the Veil: All Grown Up.

by Shadowwriter1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sirius Black Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriter1960/pseuds/Shadowwriter1960
Summary: He’s back from the veil, and sees her differently
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellatrix-the-strange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bellatrix-the-strange).



> Bellatrix-the-Strange is a co-writer

Sirius sat at the table in the remodeled kitchen, listening to his roommate's footsteps above him. When he had emerged from the veil, alive and well, he had been surprised to find that ten years had passed, when to him, it had felt like only a few minutes. None of his Healers could explain why he was still alive, not having aged a day. For all the tests, probing, prodding, potions and spells, even after almost two years, they weren’t any closer to figuring out where he’d been and why the veil released him when it did. The healers also could not explain why he hadn’t aged at all, not one day. All he was able to recall was that the voices in the veil kept telling him he didn’t belong there, and it wasn’t his time.

In the ten years Sirius had been gone. Harry had remodeled Grimmauld Place. It was now bright, cheery, open and modern, and no signs of the Black pureblood mania or his parents remained. Sirius quite liked the new look, the cheerfulness and openness made him feel happier. Harry gave the house back to him along with his family wealth when he was released from St. Mungos. But he was lonely- Grimmauld place was too large for him alone, and he need a roommate.

The obvious choices were unavailable- Remus had died, and Harry and Ginny were married and had their own place. And since he had just been presumed dead for the last decade, he didn’t have many others to ask. But there was one other person- Hermione. She and Ron had broken up a few months earlier and she’d been temporarily staying with Harry and Ginny. Harry had been the one to suggest that she move in with Sirius. At first, she’d rejected the thought, but Sirius invited her to lunch and told her that there was plenty of room in the old house and frankly he wouldn’t mind the company. He suggested they rearrange and remodel more so that she could have her own floor, he would have another, and they could share the main floor which contained the kitchen, sitting area, dining room and library. He promised that if she wanted to have male guests, he would make himself scarce. Hermonie finally agreed and moved in when all renovations were complete.

The sound of Hermione's footsteps meant she was awake and would be needing her coffee fix. Without thinking, Sirius stood up and poured a second cup of coffee, which he handed to her as she made her way to her regular chair next to his. “Good morning,” he said as he buttered his toast and sat back down, placing the plate in front of him.

“What’s so good about it?” Hermione snarled, raising an eyebrow as she took the other piece of toast from his plate almost daring him to say something.

“Someone have a bad night?” Sirius asked without looking up from his toast.

Hermonie took a long sip of her coffee before responding, “Why is it that men think that because you agree to go out with them, dress nice and maybe flirt a little that they can just take what they want?”

This last comment got his attention, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, no but he sure gave getting in my knickers a go. I’d like to go on one date, with one guy who will be a gentleman and treat me like a lady should be treated.” She saw him watching her. “What?”

“Nothing!” He said, getting lost in his thoughts as he continued, “Not all men think sex is everything. There are men out there that want a real relationship. You’ll find the right one when the time is right.”

"I think Ginny got the last true gentleman." said Hermione sadly.

"There’s more out there. You'll find him." Although Hermione and Ron had remained friends after their breakup, Sirius could tell she was still down about it. "Hey, it's a beautiful day, go relax by the pool. Destress a little." He suggested on his way out, leaving the kitchen to get changed for the day.

Later, when Sirius was sitting in the library reading, he heard her coming down the steps again, only looking up when she said his name. “I’m to take your advice and spend the day by the pool. Come join me if you want. It’s gorgeous outside.” He smiled and went back to his reading as she made her way outside.

Thinking he might join her, Sirius closed his book and laid it on the table, stood, stretched and headed upstairs to change. On his way to the pool, he grabbed a towel, a pitcher of iced tea, and two glasses. He arrived to find Hermione playing in the pool with the basketball hoop he’d put in for Teddy. He set the pitcher and glasses on a nearby table, and sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water.

The splash he made surprised her. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long. I brought some tea if you’re thirsty.” He said before sliding fully into the pool.

“Thank you, that sounds lovely.” She swam over to the edge and pressed herself out of the pool, reaching for her towel to try off.

Sirius couldn’t help but notice the way she moved. She was wearing an orange bikini and she seemed very confident in it. Not that he minded, Sirius thought it suited her quite well. Sirius quickly diverted his gaze before Hermione could see him watching. Since emerging from the veil, Sirius had developed a certain reputation. After thirteen years in Azkaban, two years cooped up here at Grimmauld place, and ten years in the veil, he had missed out on a lot of his own life. Intoxicated by his newfound freedom, he found himself inclined to enjoy it as much as possible- and he frequently chose to enjoy it with female companions. But the novelty of his freedom wore off, and Sirius knew it wasn’t what he wanted for his future.

However, he could still appreciate a beautiful woman with a smoking hot body and was surprised to see how perfectly Hermione fit that description. Sirius wondered when that had happened. This was Hermione, Harry’s best friend, and through living with her, Sirius was beginning to realize she was much different than he remembered. She had grown up and was anything but that swotty, sarcastic, know it all he had met in her third year. In fact, as an adult, she seemed like a completely different person. Sirius had not aged one day in the veil, which meant that Hermione was much closer to him in age than before. Sirius felt his stomach tighten as it struck him that he had missed an entire decade, and in that time, the world had kept turning.

He couldn’t help but steal another glance at her. She was now sunning herself on a nearby lounge chair and sipping happily away at her tea. She had the air of a woman who was confident in herself, comfortable with her body, and when she caught his glance, it was clear that she didn’t care he was watching.

Hermione put down her tea and stood up. She reached for a tube and tossed it in the pool, “You want one while I’m here?”

“Why not, how about the blue one, it’s a little bigger.” Throwing it to him, she got in the pool and tried to climb into her tube, but it kept tipping over. Laughing each time, she came up. She giggled, “how did you get on that so easily?”

“Practice. Would you like me to help you?” When she nodded, he rolled out of his tube and helped her get into her own. He felt his face heat up when his hand made contact with her body, gently setting her back into her tube. His hand might have lingered there for a moment too long, but she didn’t seem to mind. He pulled it away, and Sirius immediately wished he had a reason to put it back. They floated in the sun for a while, before Sirius suggested Hermione was getting a little red. “You should probably put some sunscreen on.”

Smiling to herself, “Since I have such a hard time getting in and out of this thing will you get it and help, I can’t do my back and the back of my legs.”

Sirius’s felt his nerves flare up when she said this. He knew she could get the sunscreen herself. He also knew she had become a little more flirtatious and adventurous since breaking up with Ron, but this was the first time she’d directed it at him. He didn’t say anything in response, but got out of his float, to get the sunscreen before wading back to where Hermione floated. His hand trembled slightly as he spread some of the lotion to the front of her legs. Sirius rarely felt nervous around women, he noted. Why now? Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her spread lotion onto her own face, arms and stomach, before massaging the sunscreen into her neck and cleavage. Sirius noticed that she slowed down when she reached her cleavage, and he could have sworn that he caught a moment of deliberate eye contact. He tried to keep his racing thoughts out of his voice when he next spoke. “You have to turn over if you want me to do your back.” Without hesitation, she flipped over and moved her hair out of his way.

Squeezing the sunscreen directly on to her warm skin, Sirius began to gently message her back with both hands. He heard her moan a soft sigh and smiled to himself. While she faced away from him, he let his eyes wander over the beautiful, sexy woman in front of him. Why hadn’t he noticed her before? They had been living together for a few months now and this was the first time he had really looked at her. Her legs were well toned and long for her stature. Her butt was flawless. She had curves in all the right places and her breasts were the perfect size to fit into his hands- not that he’d dare to try, but he was tempted.

When he finished, he dropped his sunglasses over his eyes, and continued to watch her as he floated slowly around the edge. She had rolled over onto her back and was watching him watch her.

Finally, Sirius closed his eyes as his mind raced with thoughts about the witch across the pool. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep. 

Sometime later he woke to a splash of water on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Teddy and Hermione playing in the pool. He slid off the float with a splash, and the cool water felt good on his sun-soaked body. “Uncle Siri! I wasn’t sure you were ever going to wake up.”

“You could have woken me up!’ Sirius said as he picked the young boy up.

“Aunt Mione said to let you sleep.”

Sirius got out of the pool and sat on the end of the lounge chair to dry his hair. He watched as the young boy chased Hermione and his nanny around the pool. He couldn’t help but laugh at the antics and at the women who would feign fear as Teddy splashed around them like the shark from Jaws, that Muggle film he once saw with James and Lily. Hermione finally got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist, sitting next to him on the same chair. “How long was I asleep?” he asked her.

“I don’t know, maybe an hour and a half. They’ve been here about forty-five minutes. Gilda said they could only stay an hour, but Teddy insisted on coming to see us and swimming.” Sirius looked at the pair still in the pool, Gilda was an attractive woman in her forties, she obviously took care of herself, but he noticed that as pleasant as she was, she didn’t do anything for him, at least not in the same way Hermione could.

Gilda and Teddy soon left the pool, after thanking them for letting them come and invade for a while. An idea came to Sirius. “It’s been a pleasant day, why don’t we get dressed and go out for dinner, I know a of a casual place in London. We can see if Ginny and Harry care to join us”.

“That sounds lovely.” Hermione said, with a smile. The pair parted ways to shower and change to prepare for the rest of the evening.

Sirius found himself dressed and ready before Hermione. He settled in the kitchen and poured a glass of wine as he waited. He smiled when she entered the room. She looked beautiful in a pair of snug jeans, a short pink tank top that tied at the front. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great.” He said steadily as he took the last sip of his wine. He then and led her to the door. Once outside he handed her a helmet and began to lead her to the motorbike out front.

“Wait what? No, no, no, I’m not getting on that thing.” She said as she handed him back the helmet.

“Oh, come on. I’ll be careful and it will be fun.” He pleaded turning around and walking back to where she had stopped.

Hermione looked at him like he had lost his mind. “No, Sirius, I am not riding on the back of that death trap. No, it’s not happening.” She turned back for the house when he stopped her.

Taking her hand, dragging her closer to the motorbike, “Look Hermione, you know I would never do anything to cause you harm. I promise I’ll go slow, until you tell me to go faster. I’ll keep it on the street. I know you hate flying.” He put the helmet on her head, got onto the bike, and reached for her hand to help her get on behind him. As he started the bike, he felt her put her arms around his waist, and as they pulled away from the curb, she tightened her hold on him and laid her head against his back.

They had pulled into a parking space at the small Mexican restaurant, that was nestled behind a bookstore and next to a candle shop. “How did you find this place, it’s so off the beaten track”. Hermione asked taking off the helmet and shaking out her hair.

“An old friend owns it.” Was all he said before taking her hand and leading her inside.

She looked around, “Are Harry and Ginny going to know how to find us?”

“They aren’t coming. They already had plans with Ron and his new girlfriend.” When Hermione winced, Sirius immediately regretted mentioning her ex. While their break-up had been mutual, Sirius knew from his conversations with Harry and Ginny that it had taken a hit to her confidence, and there were still times she felt undesirable. It wasn’t true- Hermione Granger was the most attractive woman he had seen in a long time. Her reaction was a brief show of vulnerability that contrasted the confident and flirtatious Hermione from earlier at the pool. Sirius felt tempted to comfort her somehow but didn’t have time to act before she regained her composure.

Hermione’s expression changed as if she had put on a mask of self-assuredness. “Just us, then, even better.” She smiled at him as she led the way into the restaurant.

The two enjoyed a lovely dinner, laughing and talking until the restaurant closed. Before Sirius started the motorbike for the ride home, he was surprised to hear Hermione ask if they could just ride for a while and take a longer way home. He knew a way back to Grimmauld Place that would take at least two hours if he drove the speed limit, and he was happy to oblige.

He was enjoying the ride and the feeling of Hermione close behind him when his mind began to wander. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his newfound attraction to Hermione and wanted to talk to someone about it. But who? James, Lily, and Remus were gone. He couldn’t talk to Harry, as Hermione was his best friend. Then it hit him, he would go see Andromeda tomorrow. She would listen and give good advice, she always had. Even when they were children, she kept him on the straight and narrow.

His mind’s wanderings halted when he felt Hermione snuggle closer to him, and he smiled to himself, enjoying the rest of the ride. When they arrived home, he parked the bike in the drive, helped her off, and held the door open for her.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked taking off her helmet.

“No, it was fun, and thank you for dinner. I’d better get upstairs and get things ready for work tomorrow. Good night Sirius.” She turned and made her way to the second floor, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sirius didn’t see Hermione before he left, as he had an early meeting with the Minister of Magic. He had recently been promoted to the Director for the Department Against the use of Dark Magic. While it had been years since the fall of Voldemort, dark magic still reared its ugly head. Housed inside his department was the Department for Crimes Against Muggles. Helping muggles was where his heart lay, he had seen the injustice against muggles and knew what muggle-borns like Hermione had overcome. He had told the Minister this, but Kingsley said he needed his talents in the Dark Magic division.

Sirius worked quietly on his own for most of the morning, until his hunger for lunch became too distracting. On his way out, he ran into Harry, who had taken an early lunch with Hermione. During their brief conversation, Harry mentioned her. “Hermione had a glow about her today, I haven’t seen in a long time. If you’re in any part the reason for that, I approve.”

Sirius immediately wondered what Harry knew from his lunch conversation with Hermione. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Harry raised his eyebrows at his godfather. “She’s just my roommate, and she’s too young.”

Surprisingly, Harry laughed. “Well at this stage in the game age has no bearing and in case you haven’t noticed, she’s not a little girl anymore. She’s a beautiful and vivacious woman who happens to be intelligent also.” Harry said on his way out.

Not realizing Harry was still within earshot Sirius mumbled, “Oh I’ve noticed.” He didn’t see Harry smile as he walked away. Looking at the retreating form, he really hoped Harry hadn’t heard his last comment.

Unable to forget what Harry had said, Sirius had a hard time concentrating on the files in front of him. He looked at the clock for the hundredth time and decided it was close enough that he would end the day a little early and head to Hogsmeade where he was to meet Andromeda.

He was about to leave when Hermione poked her head in his door, “Hi! I didn’t see you this morning.”

“I had an early meeting with Kingsley, said Sirius as he stored away his files. I didn’t hear any movement and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh,” said Hermione. Sirius sensed a little hesitation from her when she continued. “I just stopped by to let you know I won’t be home until late. Luna has someone she wants to set me up with, so we are going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.” He shuddered at the mention of Madam Puddifoot’s. He had always thought that place was a little prissy.

“Okay, I’m meeting Andromeda for dinner at The Three Broomsticks.” He told her.

Hermione stepped further into the office, “Everything okay? I mean is Teddy alright?”

“Teddy’s fine. We have some family business we need to talk over. I’ll probably be home when you get there, she has to get back to let Gilda go before too late.” Sirius approached her, motioning for her to proceed him to the door. They parted ways at the elevator, and Sirius continued wished her a goodnight.

————

Sirius walked into the Three Broomsticks to find his cousin waiting for him. She had ordered them both a butterbeer and some appetizers. Kissing her on the cheek he sat down and took a swig of his drink.

“Nice to see you Sirius, you were so cryptic when we talked earlier. Do you want to begin with small talk or get right to the point?” Andromeda asked him with the smile he knew meant she was on to him.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, “Never one to beat around the bush are you, Andi?”

“Sirius, I love you, you’re my favorite cousin, always have been, always will be, but you don’t just ask me to a meal out of the blue. Usually you need to talk something over or you need advice.” She commented smiling lovingly at him. “All I want for you is to be happy, if anyone deserved happiness it’s you!”

He knew she thought he had been through more in his life than anyone should have to face, she told him more than once. Harry had told him she mourned with the rest when he fell through the veil and was beside herself with joy when he returned.

“You know me too well.” He saw her nod and smile again. “I guess I need both, to talk and ask your advice.” Sirius began “It’s about Hermione and how she’s changed”

“Ahh,” said Andromeda. “Changed how?” She asked.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair, a sign of his nerves. “She’s not a child anymore.”

“Sirius,” giving him the same Black smirk he was famous for, “she hasn’t been a child for years.”

“Andi, please, this is hard enough.” Sirius wasn’t sure he wanted to do this now. Had he been wrong to want to talk to someone?

Leaning on the table, “I’m sorry, please go on.”

Sirius took a swig of his butterbeer, secretly wishing it was something stronger, “When I went into the veil, she was a child, she hadn’t turned seventeen yet. I came out of the veil and everyone and everything changed. Over the past few months, I’ve tried to understand and come to terms with all that I’ve missed and how so much has changed.” Andromeda sat back in her seat and listened intently.

He continued, “yesterday it hit me that she is incredibly attractive. And I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Andromeda smiled. “Are you developing feelings for her? Feelings beyond physical attraction?”

He sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair again, “I think so. It’s just that Most people think I’m either a murder or I hook up with every dame out there. What most people don’t know is that I want to find something serious. I finally have my life ahead of me, and I want to build a relationship with someone. I just don’t know how.”

“That’s a big load to carry Sirius.” She paused for a minute. “Look, Siri, Hermione is an adult. She’s not that thirteen-year-old you meet many years ago. She’s a mature woman. She’s also been through and seen more than anyone her age should have had to face. It surprises me that it’s taken you so long to notice the woman she has become.” She looked at him again. “Or maybe you didn’t want to notice until now. Whatever the reason, she has awakened something in you that I haven’t seen since before you went to Azkaban. Not everyone thinks you’re a womanizer, those of us that really know you, know that is not anywhere near the truth and still you let people believe it. It’s time you decided to make yourself happy and stop worrying about what others will think or say.”

He looked at Andromeda, thinking about what she said. “So, you don’t think it’s wrong to pursue my roommate? What if it doesn’t go well, and then we’re stuck living together?”

“If pursuing Hermione will make you happy then, I say see where it can go. She’s smart, funny and yes, beautiful.” Laying her hand over his, “Plus, Teddy kept talking about ‘Aunt Hermione and Uncle Siri’, since yesterday, and I have to admit it has a nice ring to it.”

Sirius smiled. “It does, doesn’t it. Thanks Andi “. Showing some vulnerability, He asked, “How do I know if she has any interest in a relationship?”

“Simple, ask her out. The most she can do is say no.”

He took a deep breath, “I don’t want to lose my friend.”

“You both make sure before you start something that your friendship is solid. She and Ron remained friends after their breakup. Knowing the two of you the way I do, I think if you give each other a chance, you two will be fine.” She told him. 

They finished their dinner with conversation about what was going on in Teddy’s life. Finally, Andromeda stood. “It’s been a great evening, Siri, but I need to get home and let Gilda go.”

“Thank you, Andi for listening and not judging me. I love you.”

She hugged him tightly, “I’ll always listen and never judge you, Sirius. I love you too.” He kissed her cheek, paid the bill and walked her to the apparition point. He watched her disappear, before apparating to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was in his library when he heard the door slam. “This has been the worst day I’ve ever had,” she said walking into the room, sitting on the leather couch, putting her feet on the coffee table. “How was your day?”

He knew she would understand. He moved to the credenza and opened the cabinet, pouring two glasses of fire whiskey, and sat down beside her. “Want to talk about it?”

Shifting so she could see him, she took a big swig of her drink, “It just felt that everything that could go wrong it did today. Kingsley was in a bad mood because the Department of Magical Creatures completely messed up, so he took it out on those of us around him. He did apologize at the end of the day.” She finished her drink and sat the glass on the table beside her.

Sirius looked at his own glass that was still more than half full, then spoke, “I’m sorry your day was so bad. Kingsley has a lot on his mind, he’s really pushing to get more and more open cases within each department closed.”

“I know, he went off on one of the aurors today because he got cut while bringing someone in.” She said getting up and pouring herself another small amount of whiskey. “I’m starving, what would you like for dinner?”

“I don’t know, why don’t we just order in.” Sirius said putting his drink on the table.

“Would you like another drink?”

“I need to finish some work, and I need a clear head for that.” He stood and moved back towards the door. “How about I go get us a pizza for dinner?” He saw her nod and he was gone.

——

Sirius returned to find Hermione in the library curled up on the sofa with a book. Placing the pizza on the coffee table, he saw she had gotten plates, napkins and Dr. Pepper. Lily had introduced it to him in school and it had become one of his favorite drinks. He or Hermione would get some when they went into muggle London. Taking a slice, he sat on the floor across from Hermione.

“Are you going to eat?” He asked when she didn’t move. “It’s really good.”

She sat up, reaching for a slice as he held the box lid open for her. Once her hand was in the box, he playfully closed the top on her hand. They both began to laugh. “You git!” she giggled. Taking a bite, “this is much better than last time.”

“They have a new pizza chef.”

Hermione took a drink of her soda, then asked, “What are you working on with all those files?”

He took a bite of his pizza and replied, “I’m not at liberty to say, not yet.”

“Seriously, Sirius? I have the same clearance as you. You really can’t tell me?”

He knew she wasn’t really upset. While they had the same clearance at the ministry, there were aspects of their jobs that they could not share. “I would love to tell you, but then, of course, I'd have to kill you.”.

“I never should have shown you that movie. Now you’re quoting from Sherlock Holmes!” shaking her head, she picked up another slice of pizza. Sirius knew she was still watching him.

“What?” he asked?

She motioned to the stack of files on his desk. “I was just wondering why you are bringing work home. You don’t usually bring things home, I’m the one who can’t leave work undone.” She laid the book aside again.

“There are reports I need to have up to date to get this utter confusion that Bentley left organized. He was not organized at all and the department is a mess. If I don’t get it in shape, I can’t do the job Kingsley hired me to do.” He watched her nod her understanding.

“Makes sense. I’ll leave you to it, then. Good Night, Sirius.”

“Good night” was all he said as he watched her retreat from the room. Laying his quill down, he thought about the conversation he’d had with Andromeda before. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask Hermione out, now he needed to get up the nerve.


	3. Chapter 3

On Wednesday afternoon, Sirius made his way up to Hermione’s office. Her assistant told him to wait, she’d be out in a minute. Not wanting to sit, he paced around the office looking at the moving pictures and the awards Hermione has hanging on the wall. He didn’t realize she had so many.

He heard her door open and exited with another ministry employee. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked him, but before he could answer, Hermione went on, “Oh how rude of me. Myrtle, this is Sirius Black, he’s Director for the Department Against the use of Dark Magic.” Turning to Sirius, “This is Myrtle Brisbane, she is applying for one of the assistant openings we have up here.” Both said hello and Myrtle excused herself. 

“Come on in.” She said, “What are you doing here? You never come up here.” She said before they were interrupt by the assistant and Percy Weasley. Sirius stood back and watched her do her job. When she was done, she turned to him, “I’m sorry, it’s been hectic today. We are short staffed, and Kingsley is out for the day. Have a seat.” Gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Smiling a little, “I can’t, I just came up to let you know I may not be home for the next couple days. That mess I was telling you about in the department, needs some extra attention.” He moved towards the door.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. I would have worried otherwise.” She started to walk him out, when Percy and her assistant came in. Looking at him with an apology in her eyes, he left them to their business, but stood in the outer office for a few seconds watching her do work.

All the way back to his own office he thought about what a remarkable woman Hermione was. He had never really watched her work, but she was so at ease in what she was doing. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was so much more than looks. She was smart, the smartest person he knew. She had used those brains to get top marks in school, but she also used that brain to get to where she was in the ministry now. No other woman had risen in the ranks like Hermione had. She was the youngest advisor to the minister in history and she was good at it. He knew one day she could become the Minister of Magic.

It was Friday night before Sirius had time to even relax, he’d spent almost day and night at the office or out with the Aurors trying to sort out some trouble with former death eaters. He was sitting in the library putting the finishing touches on his paperwork when Hermione came in “You’ve been working too hard, what are we doing tonight? I have nothing planned and that paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”

“Hermione, I really need to get this done.” He said, reaching for the file she had taken.

“I’ll give you an hour, while I go make us some dinner and popcorn, then you and I are relaxing with dinner, a movie on the telly and popcorn.”

“Fine, now give me back my file.” Sirius took the folder and watched her leave. Sitting at the desk he started to look over the contents, but his mind went to the pretty witch in the kitchen. He knew these feelings for her were changing and if he was honest with himself that not only excited him but scared him. When Hermione came back onto the library, he had gotten nothing done, so he closed the folder, and moved to the sofa.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” He asked hoping it wasn’t a chick flick.

Picking up one of the plates, she handed it to him, “I was hoping you’d agree to Jurassic Park. I’ve never seen it but it’s about recreating dinosaurs in an amusement park like setting.”

“Sure, whatever you want as long as it’s not a chick flick.” Sirius sat back in his seat as the movie began. After 10 minutes of the movie, he leaned closer to her and said, “This movie was a hit?”

She shushed him and continued to watch.

All through the movie, Sirius made snide little comments and Hermione acted like he was bothering her. When the movie ended, Sirius leaned forward and threw popcorn at the tv screen. “That was awful. The only good part was when that little boy went flying off the fence. That reminded me of something James and I might have done.”

Laughing at his antics, “Sirius, you’re mean. That boy could have died.”

“But he didn’t, did he?” He told her eyes dancing. “I get to choose next time.

They talked about the movie as the cleaned up the popcorn and dishes, before saying good night and going to bed.

———

Sunday was dinner at the Burrow. Sirius at first said he wasn’t going to go. While he liked Ron and the rest of the family, he didn’t want to spend the day listening Molly talk about how it was a shame Ron and Hermione broke up and how it didn’t look proper for Hermione and Sirius to live together. Hermione convinced him to go, telling him she had to go, and it would make it easier for her to deal with the rambling Molly. He finally agreed knowing as soon as they arrived, Ginny would steal her away and he would spend the day with Harry, Arthur and the other men.

It was late in the afternoon, when Ginny found Sirius sitting all alone on the massive stump at the lake, she walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, “you okay? Why are you down here all alone?”

He instantly scooted over so she could sit beside him. “The noise was getting to me. Hearing can still be sensitive. Besides it’s a nice afternoon, why be all cooped up inside?” He looked out over the lake, he loved the outdoors, maybe that came from all the years in Azkaban. “What are you doing out here? Thought you and the other ladies would be having a hen session.” He smiled at her when he added the last comment.

“It is a little loud in there.” She sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. “I wanted to check on you. You seem a little off today, not that everyone would notice, but Harry and I detected it earlier. Are you okay?” He heard the genuine concern in her voice. He knew over the years; he and Ginny had grown close.

He didn’t know how to tell her what was nagging at him. “I’m fine, just too many people talking all at once in a small space and I needed some air.”

He knew she was watching him; he could feel it. “You might fool the others, Sirius, but you can’t fool me. I’ve seen the glances. Harry’s mentioned some moments he’s noticed. If you want her, go after her.”

He turned to look at the redheaded witch sitting next to him. He paused, unsure what to say. His silence told Ginny more than any words would have. Before either could say anything else, they spotted Harry with his arm around Hermione walking towards them, Ron and his new girlfriend following a few feet behind.

“There you are, I wondered where you were.” Harry said looking at Ginny, then at his godfather. “Everything all right?”

Ginny stood and took his hand. “Brilliant, we were just enjoying the beautiful lake and some quiet. It’s pretty loud in the house.” Sirius watched as Ginny stood, leaned over and whispered in his ear, “go get her, tiger.”

Sirius observed the group as they headed back to the house, not moving until he heard Harry yell, “Sirius, come on dinners ready and Molly will be mad if we don’t bring you with us.” He stood and made his way to the group who had stopped to wait for him. 

Once dinner was over, Sirius excused himself, stating he still had some work to do before tomorrow. Hermione decided this was a good time to leave as well. They took the floo home together. At home he went to work on the files he’d neglected over the weekend. She told him she was going to go take a long hot bath. That one statement sent all kinds of thoughts through his head, but he knew he needed to concentrate on work for now.

Sirius remembered Monday was a holiday and the ministry was closed, so neither had to go to the office. Sirius thought he should catch up on some paperwork, but he wanted to do something more interesting.

Hermione was in her room, preparing for bed, when Sirius knocked on her door. “Is everything ok?” She asked with concern.

“I was just wondering if you would like to spend the day together tomorrow. I thought we could go shopping.” He didn’t think he had ever been so nervous but hoped it didn’t show.

Hermione smiled, “I think I would like that.”

“Good, meet you in the library at 10?” He asked straightening up.

She leaned in kissed him on the cheek, “It’s a date.” As she watched him, he nodded, turn and head up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius walked into the library a little before 10 on Monday morning. He was a bit nervous. He felt like a schoolboy and that was not like him at all. Trying to calm his nerves, he picked up the book he’d started and began to read. At 10:30, he became concerned. It wasn’t like Hermione to be late; she was usually early for everything. He decided to check on her.

He climbed the stairs to her room and knocked on her door. “Hermione, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay.” She said and he could tell she was crying.

“Hermione, open the door.” His voice was tender and gentle. She opened the door and stepped back. Her room was a mess, clothes everywhere. To Sirius it looked like her closet exploded. “Hey,” he wiped away a few stray tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” She stated matter of fact.

Smiling to himself, he didn’t want to upset her more, “What’s wrong with what you have on?”

“I look hideous.”

This time he couldn’t keep the smile to himself. Taking her hand and sitting her on the bed, he crouched in front of her, “Hermione, you look great. We are going shopping and maybe lunch, not visiting the Queen.”

“I wanted to look nice. I don’t want you to be embarrassed to be seen in public with me.” This comment took him by surprise. Where had it come from, not the confident woman he saw last weekend or the self-assured woman he watched work at the ministry. 

He raised her chin to make her look at him, “Look at me. I would never be embarrassed to be seen with you, you’re a beautiful, smart, sexy, and desirable woman. Any man who would be proud to be seen with you. You could wear an old gunny sack and it would look good.” He saw her smile. He stood and pulled her up, “Now get your shoes on, woman and let’s get this show on the road.”

———

As they arrived in London, Hermione asked, “What are we shopping for?”

“I need some new jeans, shirts and trainers.” He said, “and I need a woman’s opinion on what to get. I haven’t bought new clothes since before I fell into the veil. The other day Ginny and Luna both told me my clothes were ugly and I should let loose of some of my money and buy new.”

He watched her look him up and down as she told him. “Well they’re right. You were gone ten years and you’ve been back almost two, so I would say new clothes are in order.”

Smiling at his shopping companion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest men’s store. Hermione picked out several shirts and jeans for him and sat in the chair across from the dressing room, waiting for the fashion show to begin. He came out a few minutes later with a pair of dark jeans and a pink shirt.

Hermione walked over to him, “I love this. The jeans fit so well.”

He frowned when he looked in the mirror, “I can’t wear a pink shirt.”

“Why can’t you? It looks really good on you.” She straightened the shirt some smoothing it down in the back.

He turned and looked at her. “Men don’t wear pink.”

She began to laugh, “Who says men don’t wear pink?” She then leaned closer to him, “look around stud, a lot of women are watching you in that pink shirt.”

“Hermione, I look like a girl. You like it so much I’ll buy you one in your size.”

She noticed the salesclerk and another woman hadn’t taken their eyes off Sirius since he exited the fitting room. She turned to them, “Ladies, do you think the pink shirt makes him look like a girl?”

They both stammered a bit, but the clerk approached them, “Not at all. I think it show how manly you are. It takes someone very secure in their manhood to wear pink and where it as well as you.”

Sirius smiled at her and turned back to Hermione. “It doesn’t make me look gay, not that I have a problem with others being gay, it’s just not me.” She shook her head. “Okay, I’ll get it”

Sirius then tried on Hermione’s next suggestion, a pair of skinny jeans. To Sirius these were worse than the pink shirt. Hermione walked to the edge of the dressing room, “What’s taking you so long, I want to see those jeans on you.”

“Hermione, I am not coming out there in these. I look like a…well I don’t know what I look like, but I can’t wear these.” He said sticking his head out looking at her.

“Oh, come on you big baby, let me see them.” Sirius walked out of the fitting room, trying not to look at anyone. He felt ridiculous. “I think they look good, maybe a little snug in areas, but we can get a bigger size for you to try.”

“Hermione,” he said as she started to walk away. “Hermione,” he said a little louder. When she turned to look at him, “I’m not wearing this. I like my jeans to be a little looser on the calves.” She gave him a look and he added, “I gave in to the pink and other pastel shirts. I gave in when you wanted to put me in those shorts, I am not giving in here. Find something else you like I’m not buying these.”

By the time he had the jeans off she was handing him some casual trousers along with sweaters and pullover shirts.

He came out in a pair of black casual pants and a black sweater. “I like this.” He told her.

“You look really nice in that. Try on the red one.” She told him.

He stepped back in the dressing room, picked up the red sweater and threw it at her. “I’m not wearing that either. Hermione it has birds on it. No man, I don’t care how secure he is will wear something like that.” When he saw she was laughing; he knew she had given it to him as a joke.

The banter between the two went on for an hour until he got enough clothes to renew his aging wardrobe. Next, they picked out shoes, trainers, dress shoes and he kept looking at the biker boot.

As they walked through London to find shops to get the rest of what he needed, they passed a biker store, where Sirius backed up and pulled her inside. “I need new boots, and you need a pair.”

“What do I need biker boots for?” She asked him confused.

“So, you’ll have them when we go riding.” He said nonchalantly.

“No, that was a one-time thing, I am not riding that thing again.” She said trying to pull him away from the store, without much success. He told the salesclerk they each needed a pair of riding boots and she needed a leather jacket. “Sirius this us crazy. I can’t let you spend that much money on me for leather I may never wear.”

Smirking at her, he tried on a pair of boots, “Oh trust me, if I buy them you will wear them.” It wasn’t long when he saw her looking at the leather jackets and holding a box with boots in her hand. He could tell by the look in her eyes she had found one she liked. He told the sales lady to see if they had it in her size. When the clerk came back to him with the jacket in Hermione’s size Sirius walked up behind her. “That’s a pretty jacket.”

“Yes, it is but it’s way too much.” She said turning to walk away.

He stopped her, “Here try it on.” He told her handing her the jacket. Once she had it on, he, made sure it fit as a leather jacket should. Turning to the clerk, “We’ll take both of these boots and this jacket.”

“Sirius, No, I can’t let you.” She started to protest, but he was already at the register paying. “Why did you do that, I’ll pay you back.

“No, you won’t. I wanted to get them for you.” He said holding the door for her.

Hermione smiled a timid smile, “I don’t know what to say.”

He stopped and looked at her, “You don’t have to say anything, but if you feel the need to say something, just say thank you.”

They were walking down the sidewalk when he heard her softly say, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He looked one way, then the other. “Where to now?”

“I need some dress clothes, but let’s grab some lunch first. There is that coffee shop around the corner.” Sirius said, placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her the direction of the café.

In the cafe, Hermione and Sirius sat talking about things that had happened at the Burrow yesterday. “Molly seemed to have backed off some.” Sirius commented.

“Yes, she did. Maybe the fact that Ron had his girlfriend there helped. I didn’t talk to her much, but she seemed nice.” Hermione said looking away, but he could see something sad in her expression.

Sirius reached over and laid his hand on hers, “Hermione, I was under the impression that the breakup with Ron was mutual. Do you want to get back together with him?”

“It was mutual, and no I don’t want to get back together. It’s just…” She stopped there.

He watched her for a minute, then questioned, “Just what? You know you can talk to me.”

Still not looking at him, “It’s just that everyone I go out with doesn’t seem to want more than one date. I want to find someone who will want a relationship like Harry and Ginny. A partnership. Is that too much to ask?”

Right at that time the waitress brought their meals. Once she was gone, Sirius continued, “Hermione, I think everyone wants that. When the right man for you comes along, you’ll know it and the relationship will be everything you want it to be. He’s out there!” He let out a sigh because he wanted it to be him, but it seemed she only thought of him as her roommate, friend and Harry’s Godfather.

Once they had finished their lunch, they made the short walk to the store. “I need a couple new suits. I have nice robes and dress robes because of work, but I really need muggle suits.”

“Okay let’s see what we can find. I may look at new dresses while we are here.” She told him looking at the men’s suits. After several minutes, Hermione handed Sirius four suits in various colors, picked out some shirts to match and a few ties. “Time to try them on.”

He came out of the dressing room, dressed in a dark blue suit, with a light blue shirt and tie. “Well he said.” Hermione was a few feet away looking at dresses.

“That looks wonderful. Try the black three pieces with the black shirt next, please.”

When he came out this time, she was standing right next to the dressing room. “Well,” he said. Hermione just stared at him, didn’t say a word. “That bad? Okay I’ll try something else.”

Finding her voice, “Wait.” She walked around him twice. “No, not that bad, that good. You look amazing.” He smiled and tried on a few others. Sirius picked the three he wanted to buy with Hermione making sure one of them was the black suit which he still had on.

“Your turn,” He told her, “lets pick some dresses and I get a fashion show.” Together they found eight that they could agree on. “Here”, he said handing her a red dress, “try this one too, just to humor me.”

One by one she would come out of the dressing room. Sirius would give her his honest feedback. Most of the dress received a five or six on a scale of ten, but a few received a ten. Unable to decide which to get he talked her into getting both. She went back to try on the red one he had insisted on.

Sirius was standing when she walked out of the fitting room, seeing her in the red dress he’d picked, he nearly lost his legs and fell into the chair. Hurrying back to his feet. “Oh wow. You’re stunning, and that dress gets a twelve.” He watched as she ran her hands down the skirt of the dress.

“You think so?” She asked a little unsure.

Walking up behind her, “Yes, I think so. Look at us. All dressed up and nowhere to go.” Then he got this look in his eye.

“I know that look, what are you thinking?” she asked.

“Just hear me out. You look amazing in that dress and I’m all dressed up. Let’s go somewhere for dinner. Doesn’t have to be fancy, just someplace we can be dressed up.”

He saw her looking at him as if trying to decide if he was serious, then she shook her head and said, “Sure why not, just nothing fancy.”

Gathering their items, they went to pay for their purchases. Sirius tried to get her to let him pay for everything, but she refused. Leaving the store, he ducked into an alley, shrank all their purchases and put them in his pocket. 

“I know where we should go.” Hermonie commented, “It’s a place my parents used to take me when I was younger, we went a lot when I’d visit in the summers. We need to get a taxi.”

A couple minutes later, Sirius hailed a cab, that stopped. He held the door for her as she slid in, he followed, closing the door as she repeated the address to the driver.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. From outside it looked like an old cottage, but inside it was warm and cozy with a rustic elegance. They were shown to their table, where Sirius held out her chair as she sat down.

The food was good, but the conversation was even better. Sirius felt like he could spend hours talking to her about nothing at all. He stood as she excused herself to go to the ladies’ room. Sirius watched her walk until she was out of sight. His interest in her was getting stronger and stronger every day.

When she returned, he was lost in his thoughts of her, She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay, you seemed so far away.”

Standing, “Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Holding her chair until she was seated again, then taking his own seat.

Smiling at him, “Do we need to alert the Prophet, the Great Sirius Black is thinking?”

He gave a hearty laugh, “Maybe” was all he said. They talked a little while longer, before deciding it was getting late and they both had to work tomorrow. Instead of apparating home, they hailed another cab and took the long way home, enjoying the lights of London and each other’s company.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night before Sirius had time to even relax, again this week he’d spent almost day and night at the office or out with the Aurors still trying to sort out some trouble with former death eaters. He was sitting in the library putting the finishing touches on his paperwork when Hermione came in dressed in a short black fitted dress, heels, and her hair fixed. “How do I look?” She asked twirling.

“You look beautiful!” He told her his eyed glued to the lovely sight before him.

She went to the fireplace and looked at herself in the mirror, putting on some lipstick. “I’m going out with that guy Luna introduced me to. He should be here any minute.” He sighed to himself and went back to his paperwork, but not before telling her to have fun.

An hour later, Sirius headed to the kitchen to make dinner, and was surprised to see that Hermione- still all dressed up- was sitting sadly on a bench in the garden. He ventured outside to sit beside her. “What happened, I thought you had a date?”

Hermione looked up at him, tears in her eyes, “He stood me up.” She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I guess I should go change.”

Sirius couldn’t believe someone would stand her up. How could they, she is beautiful, smart, energetic, loyal, passionate and so much more he couldn’t get his brain to spit out. How could this guy upset her like he had? A part of him want to find the guy and tell him off, but he knew right now more than anything, comforting Hermione was what he needed to do.

As she reached the door, Sirius stood, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t change? Why?” She asked him confused

“First don’t cry,” he said wiping away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek. “Second, yeah, don’t change. Go have a glass of wine, while I go change and I’ll take you out.”

Hermione looked surprised at first, and Sirius thought he caught a glimpse of a blush on her cheeks. “Sirius, you don’t need to do this. I’ll be okay, I’m a grown woman.”

“Believe me I know that,” said Sirius with a quiet laugh. “Please let me take you out at least for dinner, show you how a real man treats a lady. If you don’t have a good time, we’ll come home and never speak of this night again.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Sirius Black are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes, I am!” He smiled.

“Well in that case, I would love to go on a date with you.” Hermione’s confidence seemed to suddenly reappear, and Sirius was almost overwhelmed by his affection for her.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius found Hermione waiting for him in the library. He had showered, trimmed his mustache and beard, made sure his now shorter hair was combed perfectly, and he was dressed head to toe in black. Black suit, black shirt, black tie and black boots. The only color was the sapphire pocket handkerchief that peaked out of his suit pocket, He knew she liked him in all black- she had told him the day they went shopping.

He noticed she was staring at him, "Is something wrong, did I nick myself shaving? Should I go change?"

Clearing her voice and regaining her composure, she said, "No, No! You look very handsome."

"Then, we both look good. Let's go to dinner." He helped her with her wrap, held the door as she exited and placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the apparition spot. He had decided he would take her to the new restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was nice, but nothing elaborate- they’d be overdressed, but that was ok.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their table. Sirius held her chair, before taking his own. Looking over the menu, they placed their drink order. When the waiter brought their butterbeers, he took their orders and left them alone.

“How long as this place been here?” Hermione asked looking around, taking it all in.

“I’m not sure, I noticed it last week when Harry and I came to go to Gringotts.” He couldn’t keep from looking at her. The way the light from the sconces danced in her hair. He was sure she knew he was watching her, but she was so lovely. It took most of his self-control to not reach over and take her hand in his.

While they ate, they talked- about the Ministry, work, their friends- Sirius realized he’d never noticed how much they had in common. They found they also shared a sense of humor and easily laughed at each other’s jokes and stories. Sirius found himself in awe of the classy yet playful woman sitting before him.

When they finished their meal, Hermione stood up to use the loo. While she was gone, Sirius paid the check, so that would be out of the way. He didn’t see Hermione coming when the waiter brought the receipt. Handing it to Sirius he commented. “Your lady is very beautiful.”

Smiling, “Yes she is, in more ways than…” Sirius didn’t finish as he looked at the waiter then at the brunette witch that had made her way back to the table. He stood to pull out her chair, but she didn’t sit down. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, everything’s good, I thought we could get out of here and take a walk.” She told him smiling. They made their way out the door and down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful clear night and stars were out.

“This has been a wonderful evening, Sirius." She turned away from him and looking at the night sky asking, "Is this how you treat all your first dates, your conquests?"

He watched her, her back to him, she was playing with her hair. This was a sure sign she was nervous; he had learned that tell a while ago, Sirius noticed she twirling her hair nervously, the way she would do at the breakfast table before an important meeting, when she was feeling unsure of herself. He wasn't sure how to answer that, he thought she knew him better. "I guess my reputation is still running strong, and I have some work to do in proving it wrong. I don't have conquests, it’s important to me you know that."

“Sirius, I'm sorry. I know you don't go out much. It’s just that I am just not used to being treated so well. Most of the guys I've gone out with only want one thing and the for the last year or so with Ron, he didn't even really want to be around me."

“Then all those other guys don't know what they're missing." He saw her shiver, "You're cold, do you want to go home?" Shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. I like it out here." She shivered again, this time he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Thank you.” In addition to taking his jacket, she moved closer to him. Sirius effortlessly slipped his arm around her shoulder, feeling Hermione relax underneath his arm. He caught her eye as she smiled shyly. They continued to walk together until it was too cold to continue. “Are you ready to head home?” he asked her.

“Yes, I think I am, these shoes are beginning to hurt my feet.” She told him. They came to the apparition point and in no time, they were home. Once they were in, she slipped off her shoes and he couldn’t help noticing how much shorter she was then he. He admired her as she tried to smooth her hair where the wind had blown it. She smiled up at him before disappearing upstairs. Sirius stood watching her retreating form. He wasn’t sure if he had made a mess of the evening.

Sighing, he went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before heading up to bed. He turned around when he heard the kitchen door open. Hermione entered and he watched as she grabbed a juice out of the refrigerator. On her way out of the kitchen she walked over to where he stood and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening. It was nice to be treated like a lady, and I hope we can do this again sometime." She left before he could reply.

*******

Hermione had plans with Ginny on Saturday to help get the cottage ready for a work gathering she was having later that night. Ginny had invited Sirius and Hermione, but Sirius bowed out stating he had work he really needed to get done. Sitting at his desk. He opened the files, making notes and checking over everything to make sure all the I’s were dotted, and the T’s were crossed. Sirius felt like he had been sitting there for hours when he stood, stretched and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He had accomplished a great deal, but still had another couple hour of work. He knew once this week was over his job should be easier. This week would mean more late nights and early days, but they were so close to catching those that were using dark magic.

Sirius had just closed the last folder when he saw a flash of green. Hermione emerged from the fireplace, brushing off the soot. “How was the party?” He asked moving from the desk to set on the sofa.

Hermione sat down next to him, “It was okay. I only knew a couple people there.” She inched closer to him. He took the opportunity to slip his arm back around her shoulder, and she didn’t resist. She continued to tell him a little about the party, then asked “did you get your work done?”

“Yes, well what I can do this weekend. Next week will be busy. I’ll probably have lots of late nights and early mornings, but it will be worth it in the end.” He didn’t say anymore, He knew she was curious, but he also knew she understood he couldn’t say anything for now.

“Well then I guess I can get up early and make sure you have breakfast and coffee to start the day off right.”

“You don’t have to do that.” He said a little surprised she would offer, but then he thought about how that was the way she was. She cared about her friends; he knew she would do anything for them. That was one of the things he loved about her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, then he saw her yawn. He stood up and reached for her hand to help her up, “Come on, let’s go to bed. I heard from Arthur that dinner at the Burrow is on for tomorrow.”

The separated at the stairs, both going to their own rooms. Sirius took a shower then climbed in bed thinking about the witch one floor down. Somehow, she had wormed her way into his heart, and he wanted her. He thought about the way she cared about her friends, especially Harry. She was very protective of him. He knew she thought of Harry as a brother. He also knew that even though she and Ron couldn’t make a go of it, she would be there for him and support him. He thought about the day he was in her office and how she was able to do three things at once and not get flustered. He pictured her smile and how it came so easily, and how her laugh could make the whole room light up. He drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was anything but fun for Sirius. While it was normal for it to be loud, it wasn’t normal for Ginny and Harry to be watching him like he felt they were. Also, two or three times when he would watch Hermione, Molly would clear her voice and give him a look. As soon as dinner was over, he went outside. He didn’t need the scrutiny today; his mind was elsewhere.

While the women finished the dishes and cleaning up, the men made a fire so everyone could enjoy the cool evening before leaving for the night. Harry stepped up beside Sirius, “Can we go for a walk, before everyone comes out?” Sirius nodded and they began to walk the perimeter of the property. “Hermione told me and Ginny about your date the other night.”

“And?” was all he said.

They walked for a while longer in silence, and Sirius could tell that Harry wasn’t sure how to proceed. Eventually, he laid his hand on Sirius’ arm. “You know I love you; you are the closest thing to a father that I have. I want you to be happy, we all want you to be happy.”

Sirius nodded. “But you don’t think that dating Hermione is a good idea.” It wasn’t a question; it was a dejected statement.

“No, that isn’t what I was going to say.” Harry ran his hands through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Sirius. “I’ve, we’ve, Ginny and I, noticed the change in both of you over the last few weeks. It’s as if you’ve both come alive. You’ve finally noticed she isn’t that little girl who helped me rescue you from the tower that day. You’re seeing her as an adult, an equal and forgetting about the age thing, which by the way has never mattered to anyone, but maybe Molly.” Harry saw him smile a shy boyish grin, “As for Hermione, since she and Ron broke up and moved in with you, we’ve noticed how she’s become more confident in herself as a woman. We all know what a gifted witch she is, but most people don’t see that she’s also a beautiful woman in so many ways. You have, I can see it when you think no one is watching you look at her. So, what I’m trying to say is Sirius, go get her if you want her.”

As they continued to walk, Sirius thought about what Harry and Ginny had both told him. “What happens to the relationship we have now if we try dating and it doesn’t work. I lose my friend, besides what makes you and Ginny think she would be interested in a relationship other than the roommate one we have now?”

“Trust me, Sirius. She’s had a thing for you for years. She had a crush on you back when we were in school. I think she was almost as happy when you returned from the veil as I was. Her crush might have been interrupted for a few years while she was with Ron, but I know for a fact, she feels something more than roommates for you. Go after her, fight for what you want.”

Across the yard, Ginny and Hermione were having a similar talk. “Hermione, if you want him, go get him. You deserve to be happy and have everything you want. Even from a married state, I can say Sirius Black is appealing. Nice to look at, nice body, and he wants you. You two would be so good together.”

“What makes you say that?” Hermione asked looking across the lawn at the two men walking and talking.

“No man spends as much time with his roommate as Sirius does with you. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have taken you out the night you got stood up. I know for a fact that if he didn’t care, he never wouldn’t have bought that pink shirt. The same pink shirt he has on today and has taken all kinds of crap from my brothers for wearing.”

“So, what do I do? I don’t have a great deal of experience with men. Ron was mainly it, besides Victor and the few dates I’ve had since breaking up with your brother. Most of those have been all about what they could get.” She looked at her best friend, “Ginny, if we try a relationship, I don’t want it to be based on sex. Yes, someday, I would like to get that,” She nodded in Sirius’ direction, “in the sheets, but I want a relationship built on love, trust, respect and mutual interests before hopping into bed.”

“Tell him that. Yes, Sirius has a reputation, we both know that and we both know it’s one he doesn’t deserve. You two need to sit down and talk and I mean really talk.” Nothing more was said as the men approached, and others began to gather around the fire.

***

Sirius woke Monday morning earlier than normal, so he could begin the week that would make a fight with Voldemort look like a walk in the park. After dressing, he headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat and put the coffee pot on. Opening the door, he watched Hermione scurrying around. “Why are you up so early, when you don’t have to be?” he asked taking the cup of coffee she offered.

“I know you have a really busy week and you said you wouldn’t be home much so I figured I could at least start your week with a good breakfast. Besides, I couldn’t sleep.” She told him placing a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

‘Thank you.” He said, taking a bite of the toast. He really looked at her and she looked tired. “Are you okay, want to talk anything?”

“No, I’m okay”, She said taking a large drink of her coffee.

Sirius felt more than saw she was watching him. He decided if she didn’t want to talk it was okay. He finished his breakfast and sat back in his chair to drink the remainder of his coffee. Once he finished, he stood, placed his dishes in the sink, and kissed Hermione on the top of her head. “Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious and a good way to start the week.”

“You’re welcome”. Was all she said, and he noticed she wasn’t looking at him.

He left the kitchen, but immediately stepped back in seeing Hermione was still sitting there staring at her cup. She looked up when she realized he’d come back in. “Forget something?” she asked.

“You know I’m going to be busy and away a lot this week.” He saw her nod. “Well I was, would you like to go out Friday night?” He watched her for a response. “We could have a real date; one I actually spend some time planning.” She kept watching him and he was beginning to think this may have been a mistake. “We could go somewhere nice.” When she still doesn’t answer him, “It’s ok if you don’t.” He turned to leave again.

“Sirius,” She called standing up. “Yes, yes I would like to go out with you Friday night.”

Sirius beamed. “Meet you in the library at seven?”

Smiling at him for the first time that morning, “I’ll meet you there. Have a good day or try too.” She said and then he was gone.

****

It was Wednesday, before they saw each other again. Sirius had spent the last two days with the aurors trying to round up those using dark magic. Today had been a hard one, there had been a fight. Two aurors were now in the hospital and one of the former deatheaters was dead. Harry who had been with the team was fine just a little dusty. Sirius was okay, but he received some cuts and bruises trying to protect the down aurors, most notably was a very black eye. He decided that while he was at the ministry he would check in with Hermione.

Sirius got off the elevator on the floor which housed Hermione’s office, stepping into the outer office, her assistant looked up, “Is she in?” he asked.

Standing, “Yes, go on in.” She told him putting some files in the holder by the door.

Sirius knocked on her door before opening it, entering he watched as she continued to write. She glanced up, seeing someone come in and told him to have a seat, but he walked around her office looking out the window. Finally finishing, she laid her quill done, “what can I…” not finishing her comment when she saw it was Sirius. “Hi, what brings you here?”

He turned so she could see him, “Just thought I would say hello while I had a few minutes.”

Instantly she noticed his black eye, she was out of her seat and by his side in no time. “What happened. You need to get something on that.” She was gently touching the black and blue. “Does it hurt?”

Grimacing a bit, he pulled her hand away, smiling “Well it didn’t hurt. I’m all right, the healers looked at me and I’m good.”

“I’m sorry, have a seat.” She told him sitting in the chair next to him. “What are you doing here? Did you get everything you can’t tell me done?” He saw the twinkle in her eye.

Sirius picked up a small glass ball off her desk and began playing with it. “No, we aren’t done yet, but we’re close. I had a few minutes before my next meeting and wanted to see you.” He placed the ball back in its spot. “We haven’t had any time to talk this week.” His insecurities were about to take over when he turned to look at Hermione. “I also wanted to make sure you haven’t changed your mind about Friday?”

“No, I haven’t changed my mind. I’ll meet you in the library at seven. How should I dress? Muggle or robes?” She asked.

“Not formal, but nice and muggle.” He told her as he stood up. “I need to get back downstairs so I can get everything in order for a meeting with the Minister in an hour. I won’t be home again tonight and if I do it will be late; I mean really late.” He saw her nod, then he left her office. As he waited for the elevator, he turned to look in the direction of her office to see her standing at the door watching him. She waved as the door opened, he saw her smile when he winked just before stepping on. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

When Sirius arrived home from work on Friday, Hermione was still at work. He took a shower, made a sandwich and laid on the couch in the library. He thought he was going to read but fell asleep almost instantly. He awoke to the green flash of light from the Floo signaling Hermione was home.

She dusted herself off and sat beside him. “How long have you been home?”

“I’ve been here about an hour. Took a shower, and a short nap.”

She could see he looked tired. “Sirius, if you’re too tired we don’t have to go out tonight.”

He could see she was trying to hide disappointment, and he had already made all the plans and prepaid as much as he could. Besides, he really wanted to take her out. “I’m not too tired. I want to go out. Now I’d better go up and change.” She stood and followed him as far as her floor.

A few minutes before seven Sirius reentered the library to find Hermione. He had showered again, made sure his hair and mustache were trimmed. He decided that since she liked him in black, he would wear the black suit again, but this time he would wear a black tie with tiny white stripes. 

He noticed she was staring at him, “Is something wrong?”

Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she said, “You look very handsome.”

“You’re stunning.” He saw her blush then smile. “Let’s go to dinner.” He helped her with her shawl, held the door as she exited and placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the waiting car.

The driver opened the door, and Hermione slid in followed by Sirius. “So, we are traveling in style tonight.” She said.

They talked quietly while traveling through the streets of London about what they had missed this week. Stopping at the Embankment Pier, where the driver pulled up to a beautiful ship. Hermione’s eyes widened.

Getting out of the car, Sirius spoke to the driver and turned to his date for the night. “This way, please.” He escorted her to a door where a member of the ship’s crew ushered them to an elegant table by a large window. Reaching their table, Sirius helped her with her wrap handing hostess, then held her chair. He was determined to show her how a real man treated a woman and that he was a gentleman, before taking his seat across from her. He wanted her to see that he was worth a relationship. 

Hermione was looking out the window as the ship began to move. He knew she had done a lot of things in her life, but a dinner cruise was not one she had experienced or at least Harry had told Sirius she hadn’t. “This is beautiful, what made you decide on a dinner cruise?” She asked.

Sirius took a sip of his wine before answering. “I wanted to take you somewhere and do something you hadn’t done before. I talked to Harry and Ginny about a dinner cruise. They told me that they didn’t think you had been on one.” He had that famous Black mischievous glint in his eye. As they ate dinner and drank wine the cruise took them past the Houses of Parliament, London Eye and St. Pauls Cathedral. Sirius loved how excited she would get when they would pass a site.

Soft music played the entire cruise. Before dinner, the ship’s photographer asked if he could take their picture and presented them a copy with their dessert. Hermione marveled at what a good picture it was of both. She handed it to Sirius, and he told her it was nice picture, and he would love to have it framed and sit it in the library. She put in in her bag for safe keeping until they returned home. 

When dinner was finished, Sirius asked if she would like to go for a walk around the deck and a see the sights from outside. Grabbing her wrap, they walked for a few minutes, before stopping and leaning on one of the rails watching the sights of London pass. They saw London’s wonderous skyline with the Gherkin, Walkie Talkie, Cheesegrater, Canary Wharf and The Shard. As the night continued the three-hour cruise, they saw the Tower of London, the Royal Observatory at Greenwich, HMS Belfast and The New Globe Theatre. Each rich in its own history and they talked about the history. She knew things he didn’t, and he knew things she didn’t know.

“This has been a wonderful evening, Sirius.” She told him looking into his grey eyes. He was sure she could see into his soul.

He watched her, he could tell she was nervous and the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. “Thank you. It has been a lovely evening. You deserved to be treated like this all the time.”

“Thank you, but most of the men I’ve dated only want one thing.” She said looking out at the lights on the water.

“Then all those other guys don’t know what they’re missing.”

The rest of the evening went by relatively quietly. Some small talk and conversations about the ministry. When the ship docked, the car was there to pick them up and whisk them back to Grimmauld place. The ride home was over to quickly for both. Neither was sure what to do next, they went inside. Sirius put her shawl back on the coat rack in the hall.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you, I had a wonderful time.” She then disappeared upstairs.

Sirius untied his tie letting it hang around his neck. Unbuttoned his jacket and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a juice, he sat in his normal chair to ponder the evening. He had really enjoyed himself and Hermione looked so beautiful. She was one of the only women other than Lily and Andromeda that could hold his interest in conversation. She also wasn’t afraid to call him on something when he was wrong or acting a fool, though he had settled a great deal since coming out of the veil and he thought the main reason for that was her. Yawning he stood and made his way upstairs, glad tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep in. 

Sirius woke on Saturday morning to the smell of coffee. That lured him out of bed and down to the kitchen where he found Hermione sitting on the counter reading something in the paper. "Good Morning, you're up early", he said pouring himself some coffee. He leaned against the counter next to her.

"Good Morning." She answered not looking up. "Did you know that the aurors have arrested twenty-seven for using dark magic?"

Smiling at the floor, "Really, and how would I know something like that?"

She began to laugh as it dawned on her. "Sorry, I guess I forgot for a minute that you're the head of that department. Why didn't you tell me you were so close to getting these guys?”

"We haven't really seen each other this week and when we did one or both of was in a hurry or too exhausted to talk." He watched her as she nodded her agreement and went back to reading.

“You want some breakfast?” he asked her.

Seeing her look up over the paper she was reading, he raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to cook? Can you cook? She asked him to tease. Both knew he was a good cook. “Yes, I would love some breakfast.”

He made them breakfast while she continued to sit on the counter reading the Daily Prophet. “Sirius this says that the trouble on Wednesday could have been a lot worse if it hadn’t been for your quick thinking.” He thought he saw something in her eyes that wasn’t there yesterday. Something close to admiration.

“I was just doing my job”, he said very nonchalantly. Handing her a bowl of his famous breakfast mash up as Harry called it. It contained eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns all mixed up together. When he made it for just Hermione and himself, he added onions and green peppers. He leaned against the counter beside her and ate. Normally they would sit at the table but somehow this felt right.

When they were finished eating, he took both bowls and placed them in the sink telling her he would do them later. He watched her as she picked up the paper and continued to read. Instinct took over, Sirius moved in front of her and took the paper she was reading, he looked into her eyes to see she was watching his. He lowered his head a little to see if she would pull away or object, when she didn't, his lips found hers in a short gentle kiss. He placed his forehead against hers for a few seconds, then he turned and walked out of the room leaving Hermione staring at his back, letting her fingers feel the warmth on her lips where his had been. Sliding off the counter, she followed him.

She found him in the library. "Sirius, what was that?"

"What was what?" He asked.

"In the kitchen just now?" She told him stepping closer to him.

“Breakfast.” He told her

“After breakfast.” She said giving him a look that was between irritation and amusement.

"Oh, well I think it was called a kiss." He was playing with her and he knew she knew it.

Stepping even closer to him, "Oh! So that's what you call it. Well that was nice, but Sirius this is a kiss." Hermione pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. This was a deep, sensual kiss that left them both breathless. When she broke the kiss and turned to leave the room, Sirius grabbed her hand pulling her to him, kissing her once again.

Pulling away, she rested her head on his chest. Sirius was the first to speak, "Hermione, I think we need to talk about this." Stepping away from him, she sat down on the leather sofa. Sirius sat next to her but not touching.

She looked at him no emotions that he could read in her eyes, "You wanted to talk, talk."

Reaching out he moved a strand of hair from her face and took her hand in his. "Until recently I thought of you as a child, Harry's best friend." She started to say something put he placed a finger on her lips. "I'm not sure when, maybe the weekend when we were in the pool, I have come to realize you’re not a child. You've become a beautiful, sexy woman. You're smart, caring and loyal to those you care deeply for. You're passionate about your job. You've accomplished more at your age then any woman in wizarding history and you've done it without compromising what you believe in and I've found that I am most intrigued by you."

She looked at him, he was opening his heart to her. “Intrigued? Interesting choice of words."

"Okay, how about fascinated, attracted, captivated."

She gave him a smile, "I think I like those words. What do you want from me? I'm not sleeping with you, Sirius."

"Hermione, there are several ways to want someone. I'd be lying if I said the thought of taking you upstairs and making love to you for hours hasn't crossed my mind, but for now I want us go on dates, hold hands, put my arms around each other, kiss until we are breathless and get to know one another in the romantic sense. Build a relationship that will last. Develop something based on mutual respect, trust, interest's, communication and eventually love." He released her hand and sat back on the couch.

He knew from the look on her face that she was thinking about what he had said, she was looking in his eyes seeing the question there. "I would like to work on a relationship”, she said. It was as if they both gave a sign of relief. He smiled, as he picked up the book from the table and began to read. He watched her with a smile as she got up, finding a book of her own, sitting at the other end of the sofa and put her feet in his lap like it was something she did every day. It wasn't long before he absentmindedly began to gently message her feet. His eyes hadn't left the pages he was reading. Slowly as the hour slipped by, he felt her scoot closer to him until she was leaning on him. He put his arm around her, taking the book from her hand and putting it on top of his on the table. Reaching down he lifted her chin to look at him, his eyes asked the question and she nodded her consent. He leaned down and kissed her, over and over.

Once they broke apart, both needing air, Hermione looked at the man next to her, "You are going to the Burrow tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I'll go, but I want to go with you as a couple. I don’t want to make excuses for why I look at you or smile at you. I’d also like to tell them that we're dating." He knew there would be some fall out, but he wanted to build a life with her if she would let him.

He saw her looking at him, "Sirius Black are you asking me to be your girlfriend and you want us to be exclusive?" She asked unsure of what he would say.

"Yes, I guess I am. We can call it anything you want as long as it's you and me, us together and yes, I want to only see you, but if you want to see other guys, tell me now." He had decided he's come this far it was time to lay it all out there. Bare his heart and soul to her. "Hermione, it's taken me a lifetime to find someone I could see having a future with. Someone I want to settle down with, maybe in the future get married and have a family. I think I've found that in you, but I don't want to get in any deeper if you don't want the same kind of relationship with me. You and I have known each other a long time. We know each other's pasts. We've spent how many hours talking about me being in Azkaban and your time fighting in the war. You know most of my weaknesses and fears. I know what scares you and your strengths. We both know what makes the other sad and what makes them happy. You can't live with someone and not learn some things, but there is still more to learn about each other. Like I don't know what your grandparents did for a living or how your parents fell in love. There is so much more to learn about you. I don't know if want children someday, I don't know if you even like children, just because you love Teddy. I know we have an age difference, and sometimes it makes me feel I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I’m doing everything I can to not let it bother me. Harry, Ginny and Andi have all told me that it doesn’t matter if we truly care for one another. Does it bother you?"

Hermione kissed him lightly, "no it doesn't bother me. Sirius, I want all of that too. I've cared about you for more years than I want to admit. I think I gave you part of my heart the day Harry and I rescued you from the dementors. In our fifth year I had such a crush on you, and I don't think it ever went away. Yes, I was in love with Ron, or thought I was, but there was always a little part of my heart that belonged to you even though we thought you were dead. When you came back, I kept that part of my heart locked away because I was in love with Ron. When he and I broke up, that portion was free to be unlocked, but I never thought I would have any chance with you. I thought you would always see me as a child." She reached up and cupped his face. "I would love nothing more than to work on an adult, respectful, mutual and exclusive relationship. For the record, if the right man captures my heart, I would love to have his children." They spent the rest of the day talking, and kissing. When dinner time came, he built a fire in the firepit outside, while she made sandwiches. They had decided to eat outside since it was a beautiful night and it would begin to turn colder before many more days.

As they sat together talking and having the dinner Hermione prepared, a thought came to her, "You realize when we arrive together at the Burrow, Molly will have something to say. You know she will object to this relationship."

Sirius sat up a little straighter, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't really care what Molly Weasley thinks. The only one whose opinion matters is Harry's and we already have his approval."

"I know Ginny will support us." Hermione was rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

He kissed her temple, "Good, I don't plan on hiding what I feel or what I want any longer."

"Settled then, we don't care what Molly says?" She asked standing.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, "No, we don't. We can always leave if it gets uncomfortable." They went into the house to clean up and Sirius walked her to her room. He gave her a gentle kiss; turned and went to his own room.

Sunday, late morning, Hermione and Sirius arrived at the Burrow. They were a few minutes late. They entered hand in hand, saw Ginny and Harry smile, some of the other had questioning looks, but Molly frowned. Sirius whose hearing was still sensitive, heard Arthur say, "Molly leave it alone". He knew she wouldn't leave it, so he stayed alert.

They sat together at dinner, with Harry and Ginny close by. Ginny knew her mother would lecture Sirius if she got him alone. Both she and Harry thought this relationship was a good idea, they had seen the change in both of their friends in the last few weeks. While the two couples talked with George and Angelina, Sirius absentmindedly put his arm around Hermione. This brought a glare from the Weasley Matriarch, not that it did her much good, he didn't move, Hermione seeing the scowl, leaned closer to him.

Later in the day while Ginny and Hermione were talking and the men were outside admiring Arthur's newest find, Sirius was coming out of the loo, when Molly grabbed him and drug him into the room she shared with her husband. "Sirius Black what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing with that child?"

"It's none of your business Molly!" He stated heading for the door but was blocked.

"It is my business." Her voice rising. "Hermione is like a daughter to us and I aim to protect her."

Sirius shook his head. "Just what are you protecting her from, Molly?"

"Sirius, you know I love you, but you are too old for her. While I know the reputation you have isn't true, she's still a child". This time he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked fuming.

Sirius sat in the chair across from the bed. "Sit down, Molly." She didn't move, "Molly, sit down, let's talk." She finally sat and he began. "I know you think of Hermione as a daughter and for that she is very lucky, but you have to realize she is not a child. She's not that little girl you watched grow going to Hogwarts. She's a grown woman."

"Sirius..." She started but he stopped her.

"Let me finish. The little girl you knew and loved has grown into a beautiful and stunning woman. She's smart, funny, and loyal. She has a passion for her job and her friends and family like none I've ever seen. She knows what she wants out of life and she's not afraid to go get it. Right now, she wants me, and I want her. We aren't sleeping together if that's what's got your knickers all twisted. We are taking things slow and letting the relationship develop. I'm trying to show her that a real man treats the woman he cares about with respect, faithfulness and affection. He makes it about her, not about what he wants. I'm trying to show her that it's a partnership and that she deserves so much more than she's been dealt when it comes to loving someone. I want to show her that she is worth so much more than the men who treat her like a sex object, eye candy or cheat on her. I know Ron is your son, and you want them together, they tried to work it out, but they decided together that it wasn’t working. Their breakup did a number on her. It’s taken her a while, but she’s become a confident woman again in every aspect. There are times she’s still not as confident as she should be especially in the romance department and I plan on changing that. Molly, I'm not out to make her a conquest. I gave that life up when I left school, I want to try and build a life with her and she wants to build a life with me. We want to see if this relationship goes somewhere. Honestly, Molly, she is the only woman I have ever thought I might like to have a family with someday. For now, we want to just be together and nothing you say or do will change that."

Molly sat staring at him. She knew he was speaking from the heart. She had never seen this side of Sirius Black. "All right, I won't interfere, but if you hurt her in anyway, what I did to your cousin is nothing to what I will do to you." She stood hugged him and left the room.

Sirius followed Molly out into the yard where everyone watched to see if she had hexed him. She walked up to Hermione, "I'm not saying I approve, but you are both adults. I'll hold my judgement." Hugging her, Molly walked over to sit by the fire with Arthur and the others.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione gathered around Sirius, "Well?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist, while laying her hand on his chest as he began to speak, "We talked and she's not happy about things, but she's willing to not interfere unless I hurt you,’ He made a point of looking at Hermione, “ then what she did to Bellatrix will be nothing to what she'll do to me." The four of them joined the rest, Hermione and Sirius wrapped in each other's arms. As the night went on, they became more comfortable with their friends watching their every move. Looking at all those around the fire, Hermione reached up and kissed him knowing that if they could win the respect of this motley group, that they would okay. She smiled at him when the kiss broke, both were happy, they had what they really wanted. She had him and he had her and together they would slowly make a life together.


End file.
